


Cute Girls in Coffee Shops

by terminusdeletus



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I didn't see any Sasha/Reader content so I wrote it myself, Other, Sasha gives u a kiss on the cheek, what else could you possibly want, you're a local cafe witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminusdeletus/pseuds/terminusdeletus
Summary: She broke into a smile at that, wry but still there. "Since when are you a practicing witch?""Since always" you winked, knowing witch wasn't the proper term but it was close enough. "Just because I don't talk about it doesn't mean I'm not one, you know?""Jon would have a field day with you if he knew" she chuckled.You raised your cup, gesturing it towards her for a second. "And that, my dear, is exactly why I don't bring it up. Love Jon, really I do, but I don't feel like having my lifestyle criticised"--A late night chat, in a cafe, with the cute girl from The Magnus Institute.
Relationships: Sasha James/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Cute Girls in Coffee Shops

Contrary to popular belief, there weren't many perks to working at a cafe in the wealthy part of London, across from The Magnus Institute no less. Most days you could catch patrons sneering at the place, going off on a mad one about it as you made them their drinks. Sometimes people would ask you about it, or if you'd ever been inside but you'd just shrug them off and continue making their drinks. They could go in themselves if they really wanted but you were fine with _not_ being in a place of The Eye's power. 

Though… you couldn't say it was all bad. Especially not when the cute employees from the establishment would wander into your place of work - namely the woman called Sasha James. 

From first encounters with her you could see the brain twinkling behind those curiously kind eyes. She was an academic, for sure, but she entertained the idea of things not strictly within the guidelines and after a while, the two of you had gotten to talking about such things, becoming rather close in the process. 

Within a short amount of time, it became rather normal for her to spend a late night or two in your cafe after her work day. 

"So, do you believe any of the stories you hear?" you asked one such late night after she'd wandered in. 

"Well, it's definitely curious" she started. "Beyond some of the more mysterious ways people are reported to be found in police records, we have a whole artifact storage that just…"

She shivered, fingers rubbing up her arms. "There's something very wrong with the things in there. I hated working in there before I became a researcher" 

If they were hoarding Leitners in there, or that damned Web Table, then she had every reason to be skeeved out. None of those things were particularly comforting to have in one's possession unless you had a use for them, and if you did you were almost certainly a very unsettling person indeed. 

"Not to mention the room is always dark no matter how many lights we put in there" she continued, soon after taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Oh, wow. Yeah I remember you telling me about that. Loss of light or bulbs popping is usually a ghost thing, or at least it's paranormal" you added, knowing it had more to do with _an entity thing_ rather than _a ghost thing_ but you didn't bring that up with people who didn't know about them. 

"Way to reassure me" she laughed from across the table, lightly punching you in the shoulder, which earned your laughter in return. "Isn't this the part where you tell me I'm just overreacting?" 

"Well, do you want me to lie?" you smirked. "Thought you liked my honesty" 

"I do! It's just… I dunno. It's just the place, you know? I like working there well enough but it's just… there's more to it" she mused, suddenly very interested in her coffee cup. "Of course, I say that but I'm still just as skeptical as I was before I started. " 

You didn't know if it was too much, or if you should've said anything at all, but you reached out to her then. "Hey, Sash?" 

She looked up at you then, regarding you curiously. 

"From a practicing witch and a concerned friend" your smile dampened, but it was still there. "It's alright to believe a little bit, or to even entertain the idea. Doesn't make you crazy" 

She broke into a smile at that, wry but still there. "Since when are _you_ a practicing witch?" 

"Since always" you winked, knowing _witch_ wasn't the proper term but it was close enough. "Just because I don't talk about it doesn't mean I'm not one, you know?" 

"Jon would have a field day with you if he knew" she chuckled. 

You raised your cup, gesturing it towards her for a second. "And that, my dear, is exactly why I don't bring it up. Love Jon, really I do, but I don't feel like having my lifestyle criticised" 

"Can't argue with that" she smiled, taking a sip of her own drink after you had. "Does this mean I get to ask you to hex someone who's bothering me?" 

"For you? Anytime" you winked, watching the faint traces of a blush fan over her cheeks. 

"Generous are we?" 

"Only to the people I like"

"Hmm, I see" she hummed, raising a rather incriminating eyebrow. 

"Oh hush, you've already kissed me you don't get to tease me about it too" you chuckled.

She laughed. "Sorry, can't help it" 

"I swear, you're more like Tim every day" 

"Tim's got nothing on me" she joked. 

You rolled your eyes, feigning annoyance. "Clearly" 

The two of you shared in a laugh in the quiet coffee shop, evening having long since settled over the place. 

Perhaps you weren't ignorant to the true horrors of this world, but that didn't mean times like these couldn't exist. Moments where you were just a regular person in a coffee shop, talking to a cute girl, were necessary in this world. Having anchors and grounding moments were so important. 

You just hoped you could be that for her too, whenever she found out the truth. It wasn't that you knew for certain she would but… people who worked at The Magnus Institute had a unique destiny in that they often didn't have a choice _but_ to know the truth, at least in some capacity. Or, they died ignorant, yet still at the hands of the things they had no knowledge of. 

You hoped that wouldn't be her. She deserved better. Better than whatever happened to Gertrude and her assistants, anyway.

"Oh, wow, got late fast, didn't it?" she observed after a while, looking out the window. 

"Yeah it really did" you agreed, following her gaze. "You should be getting home, huh? Probably an early day at the office tomorrow" 

"Isn't it always?" she sighed, beginning to collect her things. "Probably, should get some sleep though" 

"Definitely. Wouldn't want you falling asleep at your desk. Lest Elias start lecturing you about the importance of proper sleep and a diligent work ethic" 

"Oh my _God_ " she whined as you lead her to the door. "Don't even start. It's bad enough hearing him lecture someone else" 

"So, I've heard. Poor Martin gets in trouble for just existing" you laughed but something deep inside you churned unkindly at the thought. 

"I know, it's a shame" she frowned. "He's actually quite bright, just has some self esteem issues that need ironing out" 

"Yeah, I know what you mean" 

"Maybe in the future we can help him work on that" she smiled. "But, in the meantime, I gotta get home. You working tomorrow?" 

"When do I not?" you laughed. 

"Right" she chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then" 

"As per usual. Oh, text me when you get home though. For my own sanity's sake" 

"Will do"

She leaned in and kissed your cheek and you just about short circuited. "See you tomorrow, then" 

She left you with a playful smile before making her way out into the night. 

And as you stood there, looking like an idiot with your hand on your face, an idea you entertained earlier came back to you. 

Anchors. 

Anchors certainly were crucial to any ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely open to a part 2 if anyone's interested!


End file.
